


listening for your footsteps

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animal Ears, Bear Russia (Hetalia), Bunny Canada (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Predator/Prey, Wolf America (Hetalia), a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: A series of One-Shots based on my shuffled playlist. The title is the song title. Also, some other one-shots not based on songs lmao.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Female Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Female Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Demons - Hayley Kiyoko

Madeline sighed as she stepped into the bathroom and flicked the fluorescent lights on. She nearly jumped as she saw the figure in the mirror, perched on her towel rack, but she simply sighed again and rubbed her eyes.

“I can’t do this tonight, Gil. Please leave.” She opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out the bottle of sleep aid. She was exhausted after her midnight shift at the 24-hour diner and just wanted to sleep. She didn’t have the energy to deal with the mischievous demon that made it his goal to torment her.

Gilbert pouted in the mirror at her as she got herself a glass of water out of the tap and shot back two of the pills.

“Long day?” He asked, hopping off the towel rack to drape his arms over her shoulders and leaned against her back.

She nodded and closed her eyes. “If I go lay in bed I’m not going to find anything there, right?” She asked. There was a moment of silence before Gilbert snapped his fingers.

“Not anymore.” He laughed obnoxiously for a second before ushering her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. “Get some rest, you have tomorrow off, right?”

“No, I’m covering Toris’s shift because he’s dealing with a family emergency.” She heard Gilbert sigh as she climbed into bed. She frowned a little as she felt the bed dip and she raised an eyebrow as Gilbert sat down.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m gonna help you sleep.” He urged her to lay her head in his lap and his hands began to massage her scalp and temples. It wasn’t long before she was out like a light.

When she woke up, Gilbert was gone but she was more rested than she had been in weeks.


	2. Experiment 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would he do without Arthur?

Alfred scrunches his eyes shut as he comes to and bright light fills his vision. He hisses a little and gives a jumbled call of Arthur’s name, his mouth feels like it’s full of cotton. The light above him flicks off, much to his relief. 

“Sorry, love. I got wrapped up in my notes and lost track of time. I didn’t realize you would be awake so soon.” Arthur’s smooth voice soothes him a little and he relaxes, giving a small grunt in response. Moving hurt too much to nod and his tongue felt like it was too heavy to speak. “You’re going to be out of it for a while, Alfred. Operating on the brain is tricky, so it will take some time to recover. Just close your eyes and rest some.” He feels Arthur’s cool lips against his burning forehead and sighs. He lets the suggestion wash over him and closes his eyes. Resting sounds nice.

Alfred wakes every few hours but mostly sleeps through the next two days. When he wakes up feeling refreshed and rested, he slowly sits up and yawns. He goes to reach for his glasses but finds he doesn’t need them. His sight is clear for the first time in his life. He supposes Arthur fixed that while he was working on his brain. He smiles a little, what would he do without Arthur?

The door opens and Arthur steps in with a tray of food. “Good to see you awake, Alfred.” Arthur hums, handing him the tray. “It’s good to see you awake.”

“Hi, Artie! Thanks for breakfast!” He scarfs down the breakfast with a pleased groan. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been. “Do we have anything planned for today, Artie?”

“Don’t call me that, but yes.” Arthur nods and grabs a folder from the table. “I need you to solve every single one of these formulas for me, please.” Alfred pouts but takes the papers and gets to work. It’s surprisingly easy, he doesn’t remember being this good at math and science (not that he had been bad at it before) but it takes him only a few minutes to complete them all, the answers coming naturally to him.

Arthur smiles wide when he sees how quickly he does it and that all of the answers are correct and Alfred’s heart skips a few beats at the look.

“Oh, Alfred, you did wonderfully. This means we can move on with the experiments. You’re doing so wonderfully.” Arthur praises and Alfred absolutely melts. “Soon, you’ll be perfect. I’m going to make you perfect.”

Alfred grins brightly, excited for what the future holds. What would he do without Arthur?


	3. Michelle - Sir Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred can't do this.

Alfred’s breath caught in his throat as his gaze locked with a familiar pair of acid green eyes across the bar. The feeling of his heart beginning to race was enough to make his stomach drop. God, he couldn’t do this, not here, not now. Not when he was just starting to think like a normal person. Without thinking about it, he stood, throwing down some cash onto the counter before darting out of the the establishment.

“Alfred!” His chest ached at the sound of the familiar and once comforting voice. He took a deep breath and kept walking. “Alfred, wait!” He nearly jumped out of his skin as a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist. He spun around and made to push him away but faltered. Arthur was holding his wrist and watching him with such a sincere expression. Oh God, oh fuck, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle this.

“Let go, Arth-” He nearly choked on his name. “Let go.”

“Alfred, just wait a minute. Let me speak-” Alfred steeled himself at the words.

“No! I don’t care about what you have to say!” He yanked his wrist away, easily breaking the contact.

“Alfred, stop being so foolish!” Arthur called, going to grab his arm again. “Alfred, stop walking away from me!”

“I said let go!” Alfred snapped, pushing him away with surprising force. He nearly winced as Arthur stumbled back. “You’re a monster, Arthur! I don’t want anything to do with you unless it’s putting you down on the field or you regretting everything you’ve done!” Alfred’s voice shook and little and he turned to leave.

“Alfred! Alfred, please...” Arthur called again, but Alfred simply hunched his shoulders and walked faster. 


End file.
